Love us like individuals
by JacePhantomray
Summary: Haruhi thinks the Twins have a devious plan. Is it really as devious as she thought? Hikaru x Haruhi x Kaoru


"Gaaaahh!" Kaoru screamed dramatically.  
"Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed. "Are you okay"  
"Im… fine" He replied as he blushed.  
"Kaoru! Your bleeding!" Hikaru replied as he left the tea on the tray and reached out for kaoru's fingers.  
"Hikaru?" Kaoru said as a fake tears trickled down his eyes.  
"Kaoru!" Hikaru said as he licked the blood from his index finger.  
"Hikaru, this is embarrassing" as he blushed furiously.

"Kyaaaahh!" all the girls screamed while watching this brotherly love moment.  
"What are they being all dramatic about? Its just a paper cut." Haruhi rolled her eyes and gave out a sigh.  
"I wonder why girls like this type" She pushed the cart full of tea and cakes.

Tamaki was sitting down on the couch surrounded by ladys and once he saw Haruhi pass by he screamed  
"Ha-ru-hiiiii~" and tried to jump and hug her.  
Haruhi dodged it and asked  
"Whats wrong, Tamaki senpai."

Tamaki got up. He pointed at Haruhi and shouted  
"MAMA! Haruhi wont hug me!"  
Kyoya turned around and gave Tamaki a fearsome glare.  
"What?" He replies coldly. Tamaki gulped in fear.  
"N-n-nothing" Tamaki replied as a bead of sweat fell from his brow.

Hikaru and kaoru both hugged Haruhi from behind.  
"Looks like Kyoya's stressed." Hikaru said while hugging Haruhi on the left.  
"I guess he's still mad at boss for making him lose a lot of money." Kaoru said straight after Hikaru while hugging Haruhi on the right.

They both looked at Tamaki and smirked and Kyoya walked away.  
"Don't touch my Haruhi" Tamaki pulled Haruhi away from the Hitachiin twins.

They both looked at each other and smirked. Haruhi had a bad feeling about this, she knew something bad would happen. The twins seem harmless at first but when they smirk you know they have a devious plan in mind.

The host club was closed and everybody left the school. On the way Haruhi noticed she left her phone so she ran back in the room and searched for her phone.

As she was searching she heard the door lock and turned around and saw the twins. They were both grinning deviously and Haruhi knew she was in trouble.

Hikaru lifted Haruhi and she struggled to get off.  
"Hey! What are you guys doing" Haruhi was still struggling but Hikaru was stubborn and wouldn't let go. He lay Haruhi on the coach and Kaoru closed all the curtains and the room was dark.

"Whats up with these guys." she thought to herself.  
Hikaru and kaoru sat beside Haruhi on the couch and both looked at her.

"Hey guys this isn't funny." She said trying hard not to blush.  
"Hey Haruhi, play with us." They both said at the same time.  
"What do you mean? Guys this joke isn't funny." She replied.  
"But you're our toy." The Hitachiin brothers said in sync.  
"How many times do I have to tell you guys. I'm not your toy"

"You're the first person who can tell us apart. You know us better than the guys here in the host club or even our parents." Hikaru said while he held her hand.  
"Your special to us" He said after him and also held her other hand. Haruhi blushed furiously and stayed silent.

Hikaru kissed her right cheek and Kaoru kissed her left and both said  
"We love you haruhi."  
Haruhi's cheeks turned to bright scarlet red. Their yellow emerald eyes still looking at her.

"Guys stop it! THIS IS'NT FUNNY!" She replied while rapidly standing up, but both of them pulled her back on the coach and hugged her tightly.  
"We're not joking Haruhi" Hikaru said while hugging her tightly.  
"We're always looking at you" Kaoru said making sure she wouldn't run away.

Hikaru kissed Haruhi on the lips and straight after so did Kaoru.  
Haruhi's eyes widened. "What's wrong with theses guys" she thought to herself in shock.

"I can't have two lovers." She replied to their kiss.  
"Then. Imagine us both as one person" They both said together.  
"I can't. Hikaru and kaoru are both individuals." she replied with a smile.  
They both blushed and looked at each other and both murmured "Individuals?"

All of their lives they were both treated as one. They were both treated as the same person. Even if they didn't show it, being treated as one person hurt them both and sent sharp pains in their chests. They were happy that Haruhi treats them both as individuals. They would be fine if the world treated them as one , and Haruhi was the only one he treated them as individuals. Only Haruhi could make them both happy. They always loved Haruhi but Haruhi never notices. They both planned to confess after the club activity was finished and purposely took her phone.

"Haruhi.." They both said with a gentle smile on their faces.  
"Then love us as individuals. Two lovers isn't bad because I know Haruhi will love us both equally." Kaoru said with a gentle smile on his face. Haruhi thought about. Whenever she's with the twins her heart always skips a beat and goes Thump thump thump like mad. She was always afraid that they could hear it.

She finally nodded and said "Yes" . She loved them both.  
Hikaru and kaoru jumped with joy.  
Hikaru kissed Haruhi on the lips. Then Kaoru gave Haruhi a French kissed.  
"Hey! Kaoru that's foul play." Hikaru kissed Haruhi and sucked on her tongue with as much passion as he can, while blushing furiously.  
"I love you both" She said after the kiss.

"Hey Hikaru did you bring the whip and handcuffs" He asked.  
"Yep" He nodded. "It's in my bag"  
"Wait! What?!" She screamed.  
They both smirked and giggled.


End file.
